Partners
by Mayonaka no Sasayaki
Summary: Kudou Shinichi and Miyano Shiho. Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai. Holmes and Adler. They are powerful by their own, unmatched when together. This is their story...Chapter 5: Shinichi hadn't understand what happy accidents meant until he sees his partner singing barefooted in the pouring rain.
1. Shinrai

**Summary:** Kudou Shinichi and Miyano Shiho. Edogawa Conan and Haibara Ai. Holmes and Adler. They are powerful by their own, unmatched when together. This is their story.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** I thought it might be easier for readers to keep track of my Partners Series by doing this, hence why these stories are now piled into one fanfic. Anyway, from now on, new parts will be posted here as new chapters. So if you're interested please follow. I sincerely hope you'll enjoy~!

 **Theme:** Trust

 **Chapter Summary:** To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved.

Please Read and **Review!**

* * *

 **(1)** 信頼 - Shinrai: Reliance; Trust; Faith; Confidence

* * *

Pain flairs from his left cheek, head snapping to the side. Bewildered, Shinichi gingerly touches his cheek then, anger fills the detective as he glares at the girl in front of him.

"What the hell, Haibara!"

"That's my line!" the scientist hisses back, turquoise eyes alight with fury. Haibara pulls her hand back, clenching it in a white-knuckled grip to her side. Right now, they're standing across from each other in Haibara's lab, only just gotten back to Professor Agasa's house from visiting Jodie at the hospital mere minutes ago when he was suddenly dragged down to the basement lab.

What he didn't expect is to get slap the moment he turns around.

"What were you thinking? Making yourself bait for Vermouth like that?!" the blonde bites out, worry and anger cutting across her pale features.

"Hah? I told you, didn't I? I went around disguised as you and—"

"It's not about what happened after! It's about you going up against Them alone!" Haibara cuts sharply, an arm flinging to the side.

Shinichi runs his fingers through his bangs with a heavy sigh. "I wasn't alone." Leaning back against a nearby wall, the detective recounts the people involved. "Kaa-san, Hattori, Agasa-hakase and Jodie-sensei were there."

Unfortunately, his answer only further irate the biochemist. "Only after you made sure they were far away from you! No doubt, you only told them the very bare basics!"

Pushing away from the wall, Shinichi strides forward until they're only inches apart. "It's to keep them safe!"

"Then who's going to keep _you_ safe? To have _your_ back?"

"I can handle —"

"Don't you finish that Kudou Shinichi," Haibara snaps, then visibly collects herself. "There's no doubt you can take care of yourself but brilliance is not invulnerability, Kudou-kun."

Feeling a headache coming, he presses his fingers against his temple. "Why are so angry now? It's been days since then."

It takes a moment for the other shrunken teen to reply before she gives a weary sigh, taking a seat on a nearby chair. "I had to think about something important. Something I couldn't ignore. I suppose you could say it finally caught up to me."

Shoving his hands into his pockets, a scowl on his lips. "If you want to pick apart what happened then what about _you_?" Pointing angrily at the blonde, he remembers the bone-chilling fear when Haibara rushed forward with only his spare Tracking Glasses on her person. Shinichi swears he lost a few years of his life just then. "You showed yourself in front of Vermouth!"

"What did you expect after being tranquillized and locked in here? For me to just sit here demurely like a damsel in distress?"

This woman, he swears. "I promised that I'd protect you!"

Haibara softens at that. "I'm grateful, I am. But," head bowed, the scientist clenches her hands together. "I made it clear that I'm not a princess waiting to be saved." Raising her head, Haibara's eyes and tone come out clear and firm. "I am the woman who's going survive this bloody nightmare and live!"

"Haibara," he whispers, awed.

"I'm done running away. If I do, there'd be no end in sight," the blonde says softly.

"But, you're afraid of Them." Shinichi knows that even the mentioned of Them leaves Haibara petrified. Some days, he's worried that he'd wake up and find the scientist gone, in a bid of protecting everyone she cares about.

Haibara acknowledges that statement with a weary nod. "As anyone should. Yes, I'm afraid but I'm not afraid to fight back. Not anymore."

"Did you have to slap me, though?" he huffs, gently prods his stinging cheek while throwing an irate glare at the girl.

Folding her arms across her chest, Haibara has the gall to smirk at him, brow raising patronizingly. "Do you even know why I did?"

"Yeah, yeah. I was reckless—"

"You're not listening, Kudou-kun. Your plan was sound, reckless, yes. But sound," the biochemist sighs.

Throwing up his arms, he almost whines. Almost. "Then what do you _want_ from me?"

"To trust me." Haibara pins him with a beseeching stare, stopping any protest from his lips. "I'm not as fragile as you assume I am. If I wanted to be squirreled away into a safe house until this boils over then I would've gone with the FBI."

Looks like his deduction was spot on. "So that's why. Jodie-sensei offered you Witness Protection Program. That's why you went to the hospital just now, to declined."

Haibara inclines her head in affirmative at the not question. "Yes." Then the blonde leans back, tone teasing. "I understand that you have this pathological sense of a Hero Complex—"

"Oi!"

"—But having this ludicrous notion that you can solve everything on your own is hubristic. One that can lead you to your death, Kudou-kun," Haibara informs him sternly.

Biting back a sigh, the detective ruffles his hair in one frustrated motion. "Because I hid things from you? Isn't that hypocritical? I don't know what it is yet, but I'm sure that there's something about APTX4869 you still haven't told me."

"Perhaps. Though, in my defense, I did it after seeing how you steadily hid things from me."

"I _told_ you, I only did it so you wouldn't worry. I promised you," he reminds Haibara petulantly.

"I know. It's more than what I deserve considering my part in—oh," suddenly Haibara looks sad yet resigned. "Is it because I was...?"

Shinichi's response is immediate and just a touch vehement. "No!" Calming himself, the sleuth repeats, firm and resolute. "No. You're not Them, not anymore. Never again."

Haibara looks relieved at that, tension bleeding out from her shoulders. Though, it doesn't stop her from pressing on. "Then why?"

"It's safer this way!" He's starting to lose his patience of this argument.

From the looks of it, so is Haibara as the chemist strides up to him. The sudden approach has him stumbling back, feeling nervous at the severe expression on the shrunken scientist's face. "With the high possibility of you playing the martyr. Kudou-kun, why is it so hard for that thick head of yours to understand that the reason why I'm angry at you is because you made those decisions _for_ me!"

"Haibara…"

"No chance, no choice. It was either obey or death and," his mind registers that Haibara's voice starts to shake but the blonde carries on, wanting to be heard. "All my life, every decision was made by Them, always. Don't you dare treat me less than I am, Kudou-kun."

The admission stops him cold. "I d-don't, Haibara, I would never—!" Shinichi tries to placate even as his heart twinges in guilt. Had he and his actions really made Haibara feel that way?

"Is everything alright down there?"

Flinching at the professor's sudden inquiry, he turns to shout back a reply.

"Yes, Professor!"

Blinking in confusion, Shinichi whips back to stare incredulously at Haibara, who already has her back to him. The biochemist's answer was quick and precise, lacking any of her previous vulnerability. The message is clear.

He's been dismissed.

Knowing that it'll be unwise to continue, the detective shoves his hands into his pockets and makes his way out of the lab, feeling guilty and unsure.

* * *

Days pass in awkward silence since then. With neither one of them know how to approach the other, they silently agreed to avoid one another until they can sort themselves out. However, they do understand that brushing off their argument would be foolish and, considering their situation and the enemies they're facing, can be fatal for them and their loved ones in the future. Something they can't risk.

"I'm sorry."

Fingers stilling above the keyboard, Shiho swivels around her chair to see Kudou standing behind her, looking nervous but painfully sincere. The detective's too blue eyes shining with remorse.

The flash of shame is vivid, blinding. She too had said some things she shouldn't have. Hesitantly, she walks towards Kudou then reaches out for the raven's hand with careful fingers, staring right back at that brilliant gaze. "Likewise," she whispers, hoping Kudou hears her sincerity.

She's relieved when the boy squeezes her hand back, a quiet grin on his face.

Then Kudou takes a breath, throat scraping small words. "I do trust you," he starts, then rushes on before she can express her disbelief at that statement. "I really do. But, I understand now that, maybe I didn't convey it the way I should have."

"Maybe?"

She receives a flat glare at that. "You're not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"

"Never," she sings as Kudou huffs.

She smiles then lets it fade, clasping the boy's hand with both of hers, hoping to convey her regret at one particular part of their argument. "You're nothing like Them. For me to even imply otherwise was cruel. I'm sorry Kudou-kun."

The sleuth places his other hand on top hers, mouth cutting a firm line. "You weren't wrong. Not really."

"Eh?"

"I have a strong personality, I know that," Kudou shrugs.

A teasing grin tugs at her lips. "Don't you mean bullheaded?"

"Do you _mind_ , woman?" the shrunken detective growls, more playful than angry. Sighing, Kudou idly scratches his cheek. "It's just," averting his eyes somewhere to the side, the raven shrugs a little helplessly. "I'm always used to doing things alone. I tell people what they need to do and I'd handle the rest."

Kudou trails off, gathering his thoughts, then, the boy genius grins a little self-depreciatingly. "But, you're right. Trying to do things alone isn't always the best way to go. And uh, about making decisions for you," Kudou stutters, looking a touch pale. "I didn't mean it, honest! I didn't even realize I was doing it. It's just, I mean..."

Shiho looks on, amused at the rare display of the ever quick-witted detective getting tongue tied. "Kudou-kun."

"...yes?" Anxious blue eyes peek out from under raven bangs, looking too much like a puppy.

Shiho bites back a grin. "Stop digging. I know."

"So, forgive me?" Kudou asks, looking hopeful.

Shiho makes a show of thinking about it. "Depends. Did you figure this all out on your own?"

"…I might've gotten some hints here and there," Kudou mumbles, looking mulish at the admission.

"Ara? Was The Great Detective of the East stumped?" At this point, Shiho doesn't bother hiding her grin anymore.

"I didn't want to make things worse, okay?" the sleuth grounds out, looking both annoyed and guilty.

Grin softening into a smile, she gently flicks Kudou's forehead, to the boy's chagrin. "I forgive you."

"What's the catch?" There must've been something in her voice because Kudou looks wary.

Usually, she'd give a sarcastic quip or demand something from the fashion catalog but not this time. She's tired of falling into old habits and, well, they have to start somewhere. "Never hide things from me again, Kudou-kun. I'll be the one to decide if I can handle it or not."

Kudou looks surprised, likely from her honest answer, then grows thoughtful. After a moment, the raven nods. "Fair but only if you promise me the same."

"Alright," she agrees easily enough only to blink owlishly when a pinky is thrust right at her face. Shiho raises an incredulous brow at the gesture. "Seriously?"

"Why not?" Kudou asks, grinning boyishly.

Shiho lets out an exaggerated sigh. Then, lifting one of her hands too, she twines their smallest fingers together. A smile pulls stubbornly at the corners of her mouth as she looks down at their joined hands, then up, across at Kudou who smiles back. Then, the detective turns serious, voice soft and sincere. "I promise."

"I promise," she solemnly echoes. When Kudou tries to move away, she holds fast.

"Haibara?"

Shiho answers by dragging the confused genius to her computer, gesturing to a nearby chair. "Sit down."

Kudou understands the unvoiced offer immediately. A hopeful smile blooms across his face. "Really?"

"Think you can handle it?" she mocks, already pulling up the files about APTX4869. Kudou scrambles to her workstation, almost falling out of the chair in his rush to sit down.

Kudou grins cheekily at her. "Of course! I trust you after all."


	2. Amagoi

**Theme:** Rain

 **Chapter Summary:** When the world gets too much, inevitably, they would seek each other out.

Please Read and **Review!**

* * *

 **(2)** 雨乞い -Amagoi: Praying for rain

* * *

Shinichi sits by the window seat, head pressed against the cool window glass with his hands wrapped around a mug of coffee, content on listening to the rain. Closing his eyes, he hears the faint tick-tock of the clock, the slight creaks and moans of the professor's house as it's buffeted by the wind outside. But, the most comforting sound is the deep calming breaths coming from the woman that sits across him.

Peeking out from under his bangs, he stares at the strawberry blonde who sits with one knee drawn up to her chest as the other outstretch in front of her, the tip of her toes lightly touching his. Haibara has her hands wrapped around her own mug, filled with the scientist's favorite tea.

Like him, Haibara is staring out into the street, exactly where they'd both been for the last hour. The biochemist looks tired but calm, her turquoise eyes content as she seems to focus on and follow drop after drop, each forging a path down the window pane. Every so often the blonde smiles that little half smile of hers and sips her tea. It's a nice change, Shinichi thinks.

Since their promise, it's become a lot easier to spend time with one another like this, taking comfort just by their presence and company. Just the two of them. On days when they feel like the world is too much, by unspoken agreement, they would seek each other out. More often than not, they'd pick rainy days. Both of them loving the cleansing atmosphere of the weather that grants them respite and sanctuary until they're ready to face the world again.

When their eyes meet, they exchange quite smiles, grown comfortable from their time together to look away. There's a minute shift then, he feels their feet pressed more firmly together to which he responds by loosely tangling their ankles, grinning a little lopsidedly at the chemist. Haibara rolls her eyes, half smile widening a hair. He feels warm at the fondness that the girl fails to hide.

It is only in these quiet moments that he allows himself to watch Haibara without apology. Surprisingly, they're quickly becoming his favorite too. He's safe and warm, spending time with his partner, in his favorite weather, with his favorite brew of coffee in his favorite mug. It's the simple things.

No cases, no experiments. No Black Organisation to induce fear into their veins. Just two weary souls taking shelter, tucked safely away into their little corner. Instances when shadows don't haunt them. When paranoia is lifted, allowing them to come up for air. It's within these brief precious moments when they are the most free. He observes the biochemist at these times, grateful to see what he always hope for. Haibara, safe and happy, uncaged by past burdens and sins. It's why he's hesitant to disturb the silence that cradles them, because in these moments he is certain Haibara has never looked more peaceful, and he wants to fix her in his memory exactly like this.

Closing his eyes, Shinichi makes himself comfortable against the cushions. Soon, the rain will stop and they'll have to continue where they left off. To fight and survive so they may live again and when it gets too much because it will, have mercy on them, it will, they'll pray for rain and hope it lasts just a little bit longer. But for now, he sits back, feels tension bleeding out from him in stages, breathes and listens to their rain song.

He's home.


	3. Asanagi

**Theme:** Tea and Coffee

 **Chapter Summary:** They are at their most vulnerable in the mornings.

Please Read and **Review!**

* * *

 **(3)** 朝凪 - Asanagi: **M** **orning Calm**

* * *

Shiho is in a dilemma.

It's not life threatening but it's still annoying all the same. It's even more annoying when she finds that her dilemma is, in one word, adorable. Staring at the dazed, slumped form of the formidable Heisei Holmes, Shiho can no longer suppress the amused smirk that's been pulling at her lips.

"Good morning."

"M'ning."

It's the morning after a sleepover with the Tantei-dan and they're currently sitting across from each other on the kitchen counter, waiting for water to boil. Agasa and the kids are still sleeping away in the main room, dreaming the early morning light away.

When Shiho hears a sudden thump, she blinks at the sleuth that's plastered on the countertop. Well, Kudou is never all that patient in the morning. Laughing softly, Shiho aligns her own head parallel to the grumbling detective, her fingers carding through sleep mussed raven curls, a rare moment of indulgence. She's gratified that Kudou lets her, relaxing at her touch. She thinks it's more because the detective is still half-asleep than anything else, though. Still, she takes on whatever she can get, on whatever Kudou is willing to give. She'll learn to be content with that. She has to.

Kudou snuffles a bit, turning his head to her. Their eyes meet and though she's startled at the sudden stare-off, she doesn't turn or flinch away. It's a practice of honesty, really.

"Hey there, Yawny."

"Hey yourself, Nosy."

They still bicker, still irrefutably them, but in their world of lies and obscured truths, they at least want to have one truthful thing in their lives. Somehow despite everything or perhaps, because of it, they found it.

In each other.

After a moment of playing with Kudou's bangs, they hear the sharp whistle of the kettle, snapping them out of the lazy rhythm they'd fallen into. Quicker than a half-awake boy should be, Kudou stumbles toward the stove, mug in hand.

She cleanly intercepts the detective before the raven can reach for the special coffee tin, snatching it just as Kudou's fingers brush the lid. Blue eyes blink sleepily before the boy scowls. "Haibara..."

"You know what we agreed on, Kudou-kun."

"But you said so yourself. You made that coffee so it'd be safe for our younger bodies to drink," whines the blue eyed boy.

Shiho hides the tin behind her when the shrunken boy makes a grab for it. "Yes, but too much of anything is bad for your health. You tend to take more than you should, Kudou-kun."

"I can't help it if your coffee's my favorite," Kudou grumbles, arms crossed.

"Now you're just exaggerating," she says, amused.

"I am _not_."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. I'll be the one to make your coffee so be a dear and go brew my tea for me."

The look she receives is suitably unimpressed, almost mirroring one of her own. "Admit it, you just like the way I prepare it."

"If it makes you feel better about yourself, you're free to think so. Now shoo." Tin secured, she measures the right amount while waving away the pouting detective.

"Yes, your majesty," Kudou huffs with an eye roll.

A few minutes pass in tranquil silence as they work seamlessly together, barely making a sound so as not to disturb the other occupants in the house. Once done, they return back to their seats, exchanging mugs. Making herself comfortable, Shiho takes a sip. The familiar taste of Earl Grey that hits her tongue is rich, fragrant and warm. She sighs, content. The tea clears her mind, waking her up and relaxing her at the same time. She holds the cup close with both hands for a few moments, eyes slipping closed. When she opens them again, Kudou gives her a cheeky, smug grin.

"I trust it's to your liking, your majesty?" Kudou quips, taking a long drink from his own mug with a happy hum.

"Hush you," Shiho huffs out, smile pulling stubbornly at the corners of her mouth. Then without much prompt, they settle into quiet conversations, filled with simple, easy and sometimes even private topics. Heavy discussions are shelved for later. Because right now, the Detective and the Scientist are still slumbering, taking a much needed rest.

Instead, mornings such as these are small treats of soft laughter and serenity for two sleep warm teenagers.

"Sharks, really?"

"Yup! They're one of my favorites."

"Huh, me too. Probably for different reasons, though."

"That makes us shark buddies then."

"At least find a better term, Kudou-kun. Your naming sense, honestly."

"Leave me be."

Some ten minutes later, they hear the familiar pitter-patter of footsteps, the rest of their gang making their to the kitchen. Ayumi, who's the most awake, runs to the kitchen first, excited to make breakfast with everyone together. Ah, youth. They exchange greetings, grabbing their empty mugs for a refill. When Shiho steps away from the stove, she looks up at Kudou, blue eyes clear from sleep and smiling warmly at her.

She smiles back.


	4. Kakurenbou

**Theme:** Hide and Seek

 **Chapter Summary:** In which Shinichi helps his partner hide in plain sight.

Please Read and **Review!**

* * *

 **(4)** 隠れん坊 - Kakurenbou: Hide and Seek

* * *

Shinichi contemplates at the items in his hands. Plastic crumples as he turns them this way and that, blue eyes squinting. He hums.

"Everything alright, bōya?"

Starting at the sudden question, Shinichi looks up to see a shop clerk, (brunette, late twenties, dog owner, engaged). There's a minute shift as he considers before slipping into his role. "Yeah! I'm looking for a present for my friend." A childlike smile. "Onee-chan, can you help me?"

The woman, Sasaki as per her name tag, laughs softly. Nodding, the woman crouches down until they're eye leveled. "Of course. What are you looking for?"

Shinichi's grin ebbs into something more honest. "I want to find something that my friend can wear anytime, anywhere." He then points at a row of hats. "I thought of hats but winds can be naughty and make it fly away and I don't want that~!" Pouting, he stares up at the amused clerk. "I want to get her something that's really, really hard to lose."

"Then, what about a bracelet?" Sasaki asks, gently tapping a finger against her cheek in thought.

He shakes his head at that. "Uh-uh! It has to be something she can wear on her head always!"

"Headwear, huh? I'm not sure if—oh!" The clerk punches a fist into her palm. Standing quickly, Sasaki gestures for him to follow. "Follow me, bōya."

"Okay!" Trotting behind the woman, they pass by one of the shop's windows, giving them a good view of the red-gold sunset outside.

 _'That's right. The sunset reminded me of Haibara's hair.'_ While the thought came out of nowhere, it did gave him pause. Considering how distinguished the other shrunken teen's hair is, Shinichi thought that maybe it's about time that they'd find a better way to hide the biochemist. Especially with Gin's creepy ability to identify the scientist just by a strand of her hair alone. Better be safe than sorry.

Hence, why he's in a nearby clothing shop instead of heading straight back to the detective agency.

"Here we are," Sasaki announces, arm extending behind her.

"Heh~!" Walking up to the display, Shinichi surveys the choices that are laid out. Though he's no slouch at coordinating himself, what with his mother and all, he never cares much about fashion, brand names, and whatnot. But, he supposed it wouldn't hurt to try and pick something atheistically pleasing.

 _'What we wear reflects us, Shin-chan!'_

Right, right. His mother did say that a few times, didn't she? So, reflection. Usually, it would be personality, style, attitude…okay, the last one makes his brow tick when he's reminded that Haibara has that in spades. Insufferable woman.

He shakes his head with a sigh, a faint smirk on his lips. Alright, a review of what he knows about Haibara. Intelligent, cool, kind, attractive, sarcastic, weary…hopeful. He frowns at the unexpected thought, bringing up a hand to cradle his chin. Yes…all of her actions had a notion of hope to them now he thinks about it. Even if a number of them involved the end of her own life.

Shinichi picks up one of the merchandises, mulling it over. _'Well, if I were to be more specific, Haibara is always hopeful for her loved ones.'_

Attempting suicide to escape the life of servitude in hopes of being reunited with her family in the afterlife. Telling him everything she could about the Apoptoxin in hopes of giving him a fighting chance against Them even as Pisco, Vodka and worst of all, Gin closed in on her. The bomb on the bus and showing herself to Vermouth, both acts were done by a woman hoping with all her might that those she held dear would be spared if she were taken instead. All for them. Always for them, rarely ever for herself. He doesn't agree but he does understand. Haibara was never given the chance to choose anything else and when she's finally in a life that offers more than what They did, Haibara floundered. Somehow, the biochemist still thought that death is all that she deserved even though there's a part of her that always, always hope for more.

 _'_ _Enough. It's not like that anymore, you know that. She's fighting back, Haibara isn't running away anymore. She knows now that she deserves more. She's here with me, with us. Calm down.'_ Taking a steadying breath, Shinichi loosens his tight grip on the merchandise, grateful his back is to the store clerk.

Focus. Next…colour. Alright, he knows Haibara is partial to red. _'Dark red, maybe? White is good too. Both would suit her well. But what kind of design…huh, that kinda looks like the Burberry pattern Haibara likes.'_

He rounds the aisles and displays, blue eyes flitting across each item with careful inspection, noting the colors, designs, and materials. The process continues on for while before one row catches his attention. A slow grin blooms across his face. _'Goal.'_

"What do you think bōya?" Sasaki asks when she noticed his expression.

He nods, feeling excited and pleased. "They're perfect!"

* * *

Shiho stares at the gift bag held in front of her, confused. Turquoise eyes follow the fingers holding said item to the owner's arm until finally landing on the fidgeting detective standing in front of her. A brow rising in inquiry.

Kudou answers with a scowl, lightly shaking the bag. "Don't just stare. Take it already."

Unimpressed but rather not kicking up a fuss, Shiho takes the bag, opening it with an exaggerated sigh. Inside, lies a piece of paper and three small rolls of cloth, each of a different color. Unraveling one reveals what seems to be a decent sized cylinder of cloth while the paper shows pictures of different ways to wear them.

 _'A multi-purpose bandana?'_ Bemused, she casts a questioning glance.

Kudou shrugs, looking to the side. "It's up to you if you want to wear it or not. I just thought, y'know, you might want something to wear that can hide you a bit better. You have pretty hair but it seems like it's something They often use to identify you." Then, the sleuth shoves his hands into his pockets, blush dusting across his sharp cheekbones. "And, well, since you said that you're no longer afraid to fight back, I thought it could help you."

 _'He's rambling. Will wonders ever cease?'_ While amused, Shiho admits, if only to herself, that she feels warm that the detective went out of his way to buy her something. A gift, at that. Taking the time to admire the bandana, Shiho notes that its fabric is of deep red with silver-white stitchings wrapped around the edge in an intricate pattern of molecular structures. Feeling a sudden change of texture, Shiho pulls a flexible sheet of plastic from the assumed front of the bandana. A flip-up visor.

"My, my, tasteful _and_ practical. You're on a roll today, Kudou-kun."

"…You're so not cute. I hope you know that, Yawny."

Smirking, she fashions the bandana into a saharian style, completely hiding her signature hair. "How do I look?"

When Kudou only continues to stare at her, she tries again. "Kudou-kun?"

"Huh?" The detective takes a moment to blink a few times then, unexpectedly turns completely red. "Oh! Uh...beau—good. You look, uh, you look...good. Yeah." Then the raven turns to stride his way to the stairs, a string of words hastily tumbling out. "Anyway, just wanted you to have that. Later, Haibara."

"Wait," she says, making her way to the detective.

Kudou stops at the foot of the stairs then slowly turns, facing her completely. It's a small gesture but it's one she appreciates. It's Kudou's way of trusting her since by doing so, it leaves the detective open, no longer able to bluff or hide. Nothing like before. Lying is never an issue since the detective is absolute rubbish at it. Shiho finds it endearing even if it does put Kudou in danger most times. Such an infuriating man.

Her smirk softens into a shy, genuine smile. "Thank you."

Kudou tilts his head just so, still blushing, still refusing to duck away and hide. A practice of honesty. Then, a smile steadily curls around the detective's lips, boyish and sincere. A sudden keen sense of longing hits her as a spark of hope flutters in her heart. A beat, a breath then she quiets it. _'Hush now,'_ she reminds her heart, not unkindly. _'His heart is not mine to carry. Hush now.'_

Even so, she takes the chance to fix Kudou in her memories exactly as he is now. True to who he is no matter the circumstances. Full of flaws, full of virtues. Kind, infuriating, reckless, enduring, idealistic, bullheaded, brilliant. Kudou Shinichi. Edogawa Conan. So very human, and so, so beautiful.

 _'_ _What an insufferable, impossible man that stands before me,'_ she thinks with a touch of fond exasperation.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Kudou nods, grin still in place. "You're welcome."

Shiho watches as the other shrunken teen tosses her a wave, making his way up to the lab's exit. When she hears the faint click of the door shutting close, she breathes a sigh, fiddling the end of her new gift. A moment later, she carefully packs the remaining two head-wears, bag and all, tucking it into a private drawer. Once done, she goes back to her work, red bandana and smile still in place.


	5. Senritsu

**Theme:** Singing

 **Chapter Summary:** Shinichi hadn't understand what happy accidents meant until he sees his partner singing barefooted in the pouring rain.

Please Read and **Review!**

* * *

 **(5)** 旋律 - Senritsu: Melody; Tune.

* * *

"Professor?" Shaking out rain water from his umbrella, Shinichi looks around the silent house, confused. "Haibara?"

 _'_ _Odd. Professor was the one who called me over.'_ Even though there's no sign of immediate danger when he walks down the corridor, he still flips open the tranquillizer watch as a precaution. Slowing his pace, his sharp ears catches faint sounds within the rain from the backyard. Surely the professor isn't thinking of conducting another experiment out in the current weather? Those never do end well. Edging closer the backyard's slightly ajar double doors, Shinichi realises that it's not the usual cacophony of his neighbour's muttering or the clatter of tools. No, this is…

 _Singing?_

Curious, he peeks outside then gapes at what or more specifically _who_ he finds.

"What in the world?"

Because standing barefoot in the middle of the backyard, is Haibara.

Staring dumbfounded at his friend as she continues to sing, Shinichi reviews back of the things he knows about Haibara. He admits that this is something he hadn't deduced about the woman. Surprisingly, he's not the least bit annoyed that once again, he got blindsided by his partner. Just when he thought he has Haibara figured out, the scientist pulls a fast one on him.

 _'I can't ever pigeonhole this woman can I?'_

Sighing, he quickly grabs a few towels from the corridor's closet then trots out to the patio. Placing the towels on a nearby table, Shinichi seats himself as near as possible to where Haibara is while still under the shelter of the patio's roof. After a moment, he fishes his phone out from his pocket, setting it on record.

Grabbing one of the towels, he wraps it around himself, so as to stay warm and dry. Closing his eyes, he listens as Haibara's voice carries within the downpour, steady and serene. The wind and rain, an orchestra to the songstress as she sings an aria in a language he recognised but does not understand. Shinichi's not entirely sure but he thinks he's given a glimpse as to who Miyano Shiho truly is under all the grief and tragedy.

He's not sure how long time passes as he listens with a faint smile on his face, drinking in the hauntingly beautiful melody. A curious mixture of sorrow and joy. Something about the song tugs at his heart, suffusing him with warmth and serenity that calms any weariness he may carry. The overall atmosphere makes his fingers twitch, itching for his violin.

Ah, to likened himself as the concertmaster to the soprano that is his partner. He wonders at the possibility of that, burying himself further into the warmth. A grin tugs at the corner of his lips at the thought and admits that yes, he hopes there would be a day that they would.

A hand suddenly comes up, brushing against his cheeks as cold yet gentle hands cup his face, startling him. Blinking open his eyes, he stares at the fond smirk gracing Haibara's visage, amusement colours her voice as her thumbs tenderly stroke under his eyes. "You're crying…"

Raising a hand, he realises that yes, there's a burn behind his eyes as tears stream down his face. He didn't even realise it. There's no sadness or any sort of negative emotion that could have invoke tears from him. If anything, he feels lighter, like a sort of cleansing. It's weird but...he decides that it's a good kind of weird. "Yeah."

Reaching for the extra towels, he wraps them securely around the biochemist. A wry smile pulls at his lips while shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I am."

Haibara scoffs as she towels her hair, settling down beside him. "Weirdo."

"Says the woman who was singing barefooted in the rain," he snips back. Shinichi stops the recording on his phone then, without hesitation, hands it over to his partner.

Haibara peers at the mobile before smiling a small, shy smile. "Keep it."

"…You're sure?" Haibara's notorious when it comes to guarding her private life after all.

"Yeah."

His smile morphs into a grin at that. No point of denying that he's happy at being given permission to keep something that of his partner. A heartbeat then he takes another chance. "What's the name of the aria?"

Haibara leans her head on his shoulder, hiding a smile. "Amata Fulmine."

"Hmmm." Leaning his own head on top of Haibara's, he mentally tries to translate the title. He's not well versed in Italian but he gets the gist of it. Head turning just the slightest bit, he mumbles against Haibara's temple. "Tell me about it?"

They sit side by side, watching as the rain steadily fades with streams of sunlight peeking through the clouds. Through it all, Shinichi listens with an attentive ear as Haibara weaves a story that has him curl up against the scientist, feeling equal parts intrigued and drowsy as he closes his eyes in contentment. Eventually, they stir when the telltale sounds of the professor putting about inside reach their ears. Sharing a smile, Shinichi then climbs to his feet first then offers a hand to Haibara who eyes it with a sceptical stare. In the past, the blonde would have ignored or even slapped his hand away.

Now though, Shinichi feels gratified that Haibara accepts it with only a put on sigh. After pulling the blonde up, they make their way inside the house.

Another memory in the rain.


	6. BLOCKED

To my cherished readers,

I wish I can say that this is an update but I'm afraid it's not. Unfortunately, my country has banned Fanfiction and because of that, I won't be able to access it, save for using their mobile app (in which I'm doing right now).

As it is, if anyone wants to read anything by me from now on, please find me on AO3 and Tumblr (just find Mayonaka no Sasayaki) and if you want, please don't hesitate to leave me a message. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to reply to reviews or PMs because of this (which I will do my best to rectify by using their app to reply to those said messages). Above all, I'm sorry this even happened. Please take care and thank you for staying with me up until now.

Sincerely:

Mayonaka no Sasayaki


End file.
